


You Got Me Working Night And Day

by Bonymaloney (orphan_account)



Series: Melt With You [4]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bonymaloney
Summary: Finally catching his superhero on the run requires Robbie's greatest scheme yet.





	

Insomnia, Robbie mused, could occasionally be a blessing as well as a curse. You always paid for it the next day, but sometimes it was worth it- the slinking around town in the cool grey night like it belonged to you again, the uninterrupted peace to work on a project, and the high, the way everything was funny and fuzzy round the edges and if you didn't laugh you'd scream. 

It had other benefits. He thought he was probably the only person who ever got to see Sportacus this still. His face was peaceful, eyelids flickering and the tips of his ears occasionally twitching as he dreamed. He'd told Robbie once that he often dreamed of flying. Sportacus slept the sleep of the righteous and the just, for all the world as if he hadn't spent the previous day interfering with a hard-working door-to-door evil gadget salesman who was just trying to make an honest living...

Robbie scowled at him, then felt his face melt into a smile against his best efforts. He was so beautiful, and the sight of him so vulnerable made something catch and swell in Robbie's chest, so good it almost hurt. 

He growled, but quietly, as not to wake the sleeping elf, and slipped out of bed beside him. He was in his striped silk pajamas, because frankly the airship was plain and sterile and he liked to bring a touch of style, but left his feet bare, enjoying the warm-cool smooth texture of the floor. Carefully avoiding the recessed buttons, he made his way to the kitchen area and had the airship make him a coffee. 

That was another thing he loved about Sportacus. Although he was capable of staying up into the night - when someone was in trouble, when Robbie wanted to talk, when Robbie was wearing that outfit he particularly liked - Sporty preferred to sleep at 8.08. And when he realised that even without a bout of insomnia, Robbie liked to stay up later, he'd added some programs to the airship systems. Hot coffee, black as night and so sweet you could practically stand the spoon up, and a chair that was really quite comfortable even though it was also hideously modernist.

Robbie pulled out the list he'd been working on, the cause of his insomnia for the past several nights. Poor impulse control was the hallmark of his kind of villainy, but this was one thing he couldn't do on a whim. He was happy to try and shoot the man out of the air with a cannon, but he wasn't willing to hurt Sportacus like that. 

A page of his notebook, divided down he middle with a heavy black line; each side headed with a simple title: Reasons Yes and Reasons No. 

Start with the basics: under Reasons No he wrote 'nothing ever goes right' and 'I deserve to be alone'. The constant refrain that ran round and round in his head, desperate to be drowned out by sleep or sugar or causing chaos. He felt like he'd gotten better at ignoring it lately though, so he crossed the words out with a big heavy X, and nodded with resolve. 

On to more important matters: 'town villain/town hero - potential existential angst' and 'town villain/town hero - administrative nightmare'.

'Father would try to stab, rob or sleep with the other guests'

'terrible taste in music'

'does his own sound effects when he's working out'

'gets in the bathroom and uses all the good hair stuff, then shoves his hat on over it'

'inhuman sexual appetites'

He thought for a moment, then put 'inhuman sexual appetites' in the Reasons Yes column as well, adding 'eyes', 'big hands' and 'ears!' Get the shallow stuff out of the way. 

'Kind' and 'brave' and 'smart, even when he sounds kind of ridiculous' were all a given. 'Brings me those cupcakes from the town across even though carrying them back could kill him,' and then he was looking across at the sleeping form of Sportacus, a stocky outline all wrapped up in white sheets with a tuft of reddish blonde hair sticking out, and his chest was pounding again with the desire to take care of him and protect him and do anything to make him happy...

Things like that really ought to belong under Reasons No. He was villainous, he had no business having such sappy thoughts. But Robbie couldn't bring himself to care. The most important part of being a villain, after all, was doing what you wanted, and he wanted to propose to Sportacus. 

He put the list in the recycling system, muttering "don't tell him, ok?" to whatever AI or magic spell it was that controlled the ship, then made his way back to bed. As he slipped under the covers Sportacus murmured something incomprehensible and embraced him, pressing his face into Robbie's back. Despite being a full head shorter than Robbie, he always insisted on being the big spoon. 

Idly debating to himself whether that counted as a Yes or a No, Robbie drifted off to sleep.

Sportacus woke alone in his airship, for the fourth time that week. He knew Robbie hadn't been sleeping much, and whenever he saw the villain he had big shadows under his eyes and the little nicks on his fingers that usually meant he was working on something. But he tried not to worry - at this point in their relationship he mostly trusted Robbie to tell him if he was getting in trouble, and besides, the crystal had been quiet. 

Speak too soon, he chided himself, as it flashed and chimed. He leapt from his bed, feet instinctively finding the right pattern of tiles to open the hatch. An apple met him on his way out of the door - it was never healthy to skip breakfast. As he soared towards the ground his heart lifted at the idea that maybe Robbie had a trap for him, and he let his muscles flex just a little more than was necessary on landing, just in case he was watching. 

No sign of Robbie yet, and the pull of the crystal lead him across town. A row of elf-sized Venus fly traps were easily avoided by running along a convenient low wall, and he treated himself to a half-twist somersault to avoid the net strung between them at the end. Sprinting across the playground, he dribbled a soccer ball then volleyed it into the flock of purple mechanical owls that were swooping in, all talons. The call of the crystal was very strong as he rounded the schoolhouse, but the cannon that was launching chocolate sauce, marshmallow fluff and, he noted, crackers, towards him kept him on his toes. The best way to avoid it was to actually run along the side of the building, and he laughed, it was almost like flying. 

He tried to think of some dig he could make to Robbie about s'mores, but Trixie was ahead, calling out to him, gesturing wildly at the big tree. He saw Ziggy, suspended by a rope tied around his waist. He didn't look too worried, truth be told, innocent eyes sparkling with delight as he saw Sportacus, but it still wasn't right for him to be up there. Sportacus sprinted forward, jumping with ease over the obvious pit that lay in his path. It really was obvious, the plants and sticks covering it in an almost desultory fashion, and - were those roses?

Sportacus dropped, straight in the deeper and far more cleverly disguised pit a few feet further on. As he fell he just had time to be slightly irritated by the sound of Trixie's laughter, she had a weird sense of humour and it was no wonder Robbie liked her...

He landed, catlike on the soft earth floor. Steadying himself against the walls with his hands, he took in quite how deep the hole was, and the fact that there appeared to be a tunnel leading away in the distance. Just how long had Robbie been working on this..?

"Hey, Sportacus!" Pixel was there, waving at him cheerfully from the entrance to the tunnel. "It worked! Awesome." The boy took something from his pocket, pressed it, and the beeping of his crystal stopped. "No ones in trouble! I just made a gadget that's quantum entangled with your crystal, so I could make you think there was. Pretty neat, huh?"

Sportacus was torn between 'yes,' 'no,' and 'that's terrifying,' but before he could speak Pixel pressed the device into his hand. 

"You'd better take care of it now," he said, and grinned. 

"I've got something else for you." Stingy had appeared in the tunnel beside Pixel, clutching a candlestick and in his other hand, a piece of... fabric? It was black, rich and heavy, with a subtle watermark in the candle light. 

"It's not as good as one of mine, but it is quite nice I suppose." Placing the candlestick on the ground, he tied the bow tie around Sportacus' neck. 

Sportacus was beginning to think maybe he'd hit his head when he fell. He looked around, trying to think of something he could ask the boys to prove they weren't figments of his imagination, when his eyes fell on Stephanie and he smiled. His best friend, the one who had called him to Lazytown, was standing there beaming, with one hand out. 

"Come on silly! He's waiting for you." They linked arms and Stephanie lead him down the tunnel. 

The room at the end was full of candles and flowers. There was a table piled high with his favourite sports candy, carrots and apples and melons, along with little bowls of honey and cream. Robbie was standing next to it, hunching, scowling... shaking a bit?

Sportacus supposed he must have looked every bit as confused as he was feeling, because the first thing Robbie said to him was, "are you feeling ok?" He nodded and Robbie nodded back, looking very serious. 

"Have you got any weird elf customs for a time like this?" Sportacus shook his head, not exactly sure what the time like this was. 

"Well, then... Do you want to get married?"

It took only a few seconds for the words to sink in, then Sportacus was grinning so broadly that his face hurt and he launched himself at Robbie, barely able to restrain himself from knocking the taller man to the floor. He was kissing him, gasping "yes" over and over, and Robbie was laughing a growly laugh. 

A chorus of delighted "eww!" from the tunnel broke them apart. 

"Get outta here you little brats! And make sure you get Whatsisname down from the tree," Robbie yelled, but he was grinning and the kids grinned back as they slipped away.

They sat side by side at the table. Robbie fed Sportacus little bits of fruit and Sportacus returned the favour, carefully handling a cake fork. Then Robbie gave him a little box with a ring inside. 

"Don't worry, it's not silver. Or stolen," he added. "When would you like to... You know? I was thinking summer. I've already threatened the Mayor, we can use the town hall."

"He probably would have let us use the town hall if you'd just asked, Robbie..."

"Also, if you look over here you'll notice a secret door that leads straight to the lair of an evil genius." He was staring at Sportacus with a keen, possessive look on his face. "I just... I really like the way the ring looks on you."

Sportacus felt a shiver of excitement, hot and tight in his belly. He stood and scooped Robbie into his arms, and Robbie was trying to scowl but he kept laughing too hard. Sportacus grinned. 

"You have lured me into your lair, Mister Villain."


End file.
